what lies beneath
by asahe
Summary: A bella and jacob story. jacob imprints on bella but will secrets keep them apart.
1. blast from the past

**BELLA POV**

Today is the day I am moving back to Forks to live with my father Charlie Swan who's a police chief.

When I was 12 my mom Renee moved me away from Charlie to California after they had gotten a divorce, Charlie was devastated when my mom told him and begged her not leave with me, but she did anyway.

Being the bitch that she is my mom only moved me away was because she wanted to break Charlie's heart and she has never really cared about me since.

I'm leaving California to live with Charlie because I've missed him and my best friends from when I was 12. They're called Embry, Jake and Quil. I was a real tomboy back then and most of my friends were boys.

When I told Renee I was leaving she said 'I don't care, leave, like anybody's going to miss you.'

My life in California wasn't horrible but wasn't perfect either. I was part of the popular crowd and practically everyone liked me, but a few weeks ago I was walking on the pier with my friend john, he was tall, strong, very tanned and ripped.

Some drunken men came up to us and started to harass and then beat us up.

Suddenly John leaped back into the air and I looked back at him only to see that he was a frickin wolf.

The drunken men had ran away at that sight and by the time I had turned back to John he was already back to his normal self but his faced looked like it was filled with aggression.

Me and John stood their, staring at each other for at least 15 minutes, and then John spoke ' I can explain bella.'

After that John told me that he wasn't a wolf, but he was a werewolf and that he had a pack with other wolves in and they fought vampires. He told me exactly what vampires and werewolves looked like and that werewolves were hot blooded and vampires were cold blooded. Also told me about something called imprinting and that when a werewolf imprints on someone they fall in love and have a special bond with them.

Ever since then me and John have told each other everything and he was extremely sad when I told him I was leaving.

'Please got to gate 7 for the flight to Forks' the overhead speakers said aloud, checking me back into reality.


	2. arrival

Next thing I know I was being woken by a brunette flight attendant saying "sorry to wake you up ma'am but the plane has landed and almost everyone has left the plane."

"Thank you" I said.

I was going to collect my luggage when I heard someone calling my name "Bella, Bella."

I turned around to see that it was my dad, Charlie. He ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "I've missed you so much" he said with a smile on his face. "Yeah dad me too."

He carried my bags for me outside to a red/orange truck. "This is yours Bella, Jake has been working on it for a while and I decided to buy it for you." I looked at him with a huge smile on my face. "Thank you so so so much dad." And he kissed me on the forehead.

At around 3:45pm we arrived outside a small but nice house. I was about to take me luggage out of the truck when I heard about 3 voices coming closer shouting "Bells."

I turned around but before I could I felt 3 huge arms squeezing me into a bear hug.

" Hey Embry, Jacob and Quil nice to see you again but can you please release me I'm kind of dying here" I said trying to grasp for breath.

They put me down and I heard them and Charlie laughing.

"Hi Bella, we've all missed you so much, how's life been for you?" Jacob said with a huge grin on his face.

"It has been alright and I've missed you to, I see you all have grown a 'couple' inches." I said shocked at how muscly they were, the time I saw them they were smaller than me and now I'm like a midget compared to them.

"Yeah we have, you seem to have too, you're like hot now." Quil said making both of us blush.

"I'll just put your bags in your room Bella" he said walking towards the front door.

"So where are you going to school?" Embry said. "I'm going to somewhere called Forks high, do you 3 go there?"

"Nah, we go to school on the res." He said.

"Well I think I should go now Charlie's probably waiting for me inside, bye."

"Bye Bella." They all said enthusiastically and in sync, then walked off into the forest.

Bye time I got inside the house it was only 4pm, so I decided to have a nice, long, hot bath.


	3. new imprint

**JACOB POV**

Me, Quil and Embry walked towards the forest after saying our goodbyes to Bella. We all phased to start our patrol across the border.

_'Did you guys see Bella she's simply beautiful I can't wait to talk to her more we have so much to catch up on'_

_'Jake did you just imprint?'-Embry_

_'Woah congrats dude'-Quil_

_'I think I did guys, but I don't know if Bella will like me the way I like her, and how will she react when I have to tell her all about us and imprinting!'_

_'Dude chill out, she's been our best friend since we were little it's not like she gonna hate you or something'-Embry_

Sam, Leah, Jared, Seth and Paul phase in.

_'Guess what guys, Jake imprinted on Bella'-Quil _Thanks for telling them big mouth, gosh I hate this werewolf mindreading shit.

_'Congrats'-Sam, Jared, Seth and Paul_

_'Wow, big deal'-Leah_

_'Gosh Leah why do you have to be such all bitch all the time'-Jared_

_'Yeah, stop being so stubborn and just be happy for once'-Paul_

_'Oh shut up, I don't care at least im not like you lot, a bunch of dickheads with your head stuck up your ass!'-Leah_

_'Oh she's going to get it now!'-Paul_

_'NO! stop we need to get to work alpahs order'-Sam_

_'FINE!'-Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil_

**BELLA POV**

I hopped out of the bath and wrapped the towel around me. I walked into my room and noticed that my dad, being as nice as he is, had packed away all of my clothes away for me. I opened my wardrobe and since it's a hot day today I picked out my dark denim shorts, light purple vest-top and dark blue Hollister cardigan. My hair lay just above my waist so I decided to put it up into a messy bun and some lip gloss on.

By the time I had finished all of that It was around 6pm so i went downstairs and sat down on the coach next to my dad who was watching the game. "Hey Bella have you settled in alright?, how do you like your room?" he asked me with his eyes still glued to the screen. "Yeah dad my room's amazi-" I was interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing. " I'll get it." I said with my dad just nodding his head with agreement.

"Hello"

"_Hi Bella, it's Billy Black, Jacobs dad, do you remember me?"_

"Of course I do, how are you I've missed you so much?"

_"Oh I'm alright apart from the fact that I'm in a wheel chair."_

"Really I never knew, how did that happen?"

_"I just got into a little car accident a while back, but anyway I called because I wanted to invite you and Charlie round for dinner at about half 6, are you available?"_

"Yeah I think so, see you soon, bye Billy."

_"Bye Bella."_

Billy hung up and I went to sit back on the coach with Charlie. "Who was that Bella?" Charlie questioned. "Oh, it was Billy he invited us round for dinner at half 6." I replied. "Oh ok we better get going now then." I got off the chair and put my shoes on. I walked towards my truck with Charlie not far behind me. I let him drive since I had forgotten where Billy's house was afterall it has been 5 years.


End file.
